1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to storage devices.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for storing a bicycle.
In a further and more specific aspect, the present invention is directed to an apparatus for suspending a bicycle from a ceiling.
2. Prior Art
Bicycles are commonly used by a great number of people, for transportation or just recreation. In either case, the bicycle must be stored when not in use. Traditionally, a garage or a storage shed is the most convenient location. While most bicycles are supplied with an extendable stand, which allows them to be propped in an upright position, a bicycle stored in this manner takes up a great deal of room. In most garages or storage sheds, extra room is not a commodity in great abundance. Therefore, devices have been developed in an attempt to reduce the amount of space needed for storing a bicycle.
Conventionally, bicycle storage devices are hooks which may be secured to a ceiling or a wall and which are designed to suspend the bicycle from one of its wheels. Also known are hangers or racks which are secured to a wall and engage various portions of a bicycle in order to suspend it.
Bicycles stored in this manner have the benefit of being held securely. This substantially eliminates the possibility of the bicycle being tipped over and damaged. It also reduces the amount of space necessary for storing a bicycle. However, bicycles stored in this manner still take up a substantial amount of storage space. Even when hung from the ceiling, the bicycle hangs vertically downward interfering with the space located directly below. Unless the ceiling is very high, very few objects could be stored in the space under the hanging bicycle, and if used in a garage, it would have to be hung from the corner or side of the garage to allow access for an automobile.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved bicycle storing device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device which will store a bicycle above ground level.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle storage rack which may be readily adjusted to mount bicycles of differing sizes.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a device which stores a bicycle in a horizontal position.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a device which stores a bicycle by suspending it from a ceiling.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle storage rack which is easy to use and install.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle storage rack which suspends a bicycle from the ceiling, while allowing the space underneath to be used for storage.
And a further object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle storage rack which stores the bicycle out of the way while still being easily assessable.